


Are We Okay?

by blizzybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzybee/pseuds/blizzybee
Summary: hey I know this is rough but it's my first fanfic ever! any comments at all are appreciated!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> hey I know this is rough but it's my first fanfic ever! any comments at all are appreciated!

Parties fucking suck.

George had only just arrived, but the smell of sour beer and weed had already made him nauseous. Red solo cups littered the floor, and his eyes darted around the trashed house, searching for one person in particular. His vision finally settled on his target, a tall man in a green hoodie who was laughing around a circle of people.

George grimaced and walked the other way.

Dream was the most conceited, selfish person at this school, yet no one else seemed to realize but George. The guy was a narcissist. Everywhere he went, flocks of people followed, vying for just one second of his attention. He was never alone, constantly surrounded by admirers and doting fans. Being the quarterback for their college football team has its perks, George mused. It also makes you a prick.

George hadn't fallen under the same spell as everyone else. He knew who Dream really was. He was the kind of guy to earn your trust, and then when shit hits the fan, betray it to save his own ass. George's freshman year computer science class was hard. Like really hard. And so when he was partnered with a seemingly smart Dream for the final project, George was relieved. What he didn't know was that after he had put hours of work into the project, Dream was submitting plagiarized data, essentially ruining the project and putting both his and George's credibility on the line. As a result, George was given an F in the class, required to stand in front of the student committee, and ultimately apologize to both the professor of the class and the dean. All for work that he didn't submit. 

George returned his attention back to the party, eager to get away from Dream and his admirers. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer off of the counter, gratefully emptying it in seconds. It had been a long week. 

As his gaze returned to the door, he saw Dream laughing and joking around with the crowd surrounding him, and George felt a pang of jealousy. He had tried to focus on his schoolwork since the comp sci incident, and so he didn't have any time to find friends. He did have one friend, Sapnap, but they didn't have many classes together so most of the time, George was alone. He scoffed at his own feelings of self-pity and picked up another beer. At the rate he's going, he'll probably be drunk in twenty minutes. 

His attention shifts upward with a start when he hears a wheeze come from the main room. It was Dream, of course. Even his laugh required attention because of how loud and annoying it was. George catches himself staring when suddenly Dream pats his friend on the back and starts making his way to the kitchen. His steps were confident and his eyes were busy, scouring the room. When he finally steps into the kitchen, George has to make an effort not to scowl, and so he downs his beer to push the anger down. Dream doesn't appear to notice George at first, taking a beer and swallowing it in one take. Then, when the tension becomes palpable, Dream starts to speak. 

"Hey, George, right?"

George looks up to catch Dream's eye. He doesn't even remember his name? Really?

"Yeah," George responds, trying to keep his anger to a minimum. No matter how much he wanted to punch Dream in the face, he knew that he would probably end up losing the fight. Dream was tall, and muscular, and could probably destroy George in a fight. 

"I'm, uh, sorry. About the comp sci class," Dream mutters into his cup. He takes another sip of beer and then stares directly at George. "I didn't mean for you to get pulled into that."

A scowl begins to grow on Georges's face, and suddenly he forgets about keeping his anger to a minimum.

"Yeah, well, I did get 'pulled into it', so thanks for that." George knows that he shouldn't be lashing out like this, but he can't help it. This guy messed up everything, and now he's apologizing at a party. Not to mention seconds earlier he didn't even know George's name. Dream doesn't look angry though. In fact, actual guilt seems to highlight his features. Dream makes a move to shift towards George, and George tenses, unsure of why he was getting so close. Dream is now standing dangerously close, his eyes flashing. George starts to speak but it quickly shut down when Dream's piercing eyes drift down from his own and to his mouth. George sucks in a breath, his heart beginning to pound. Dream reaches past George, his hand just a breath away from George's arm, and takes another beer. 

George can't move. Instead of pulling away, Dream elects to stay exactly where he is, pressed up against George, while he drinks the beer. George's back is pressed into the kitchen counter, and is acutely aware of how close Dream is standing. One small step, and they would be on top of each other.

Dream finishes the beer and sets the cup down, his eyes finally returning to George. He starts to speak, but is interrupted by a tipsy blonde in the doorway.

"Dream! What's taking you so long, we all miss you!" She slurs, obviously drunk.

Dream looks back at her. "I'll be right there." He doesn't betray any underlying emotions in his voice, but George sees a flash of anger in his eyes. Anger? Why would he be angry? The blonde shrugs and teeters back to the living room, mission completed to the best of her current ability. Dream's eyes return to George, but now the anger's gone. All that remains is something soft, something George can't name. Dream withdraws from George, stepping away from their bubble next to the counter. He mutters a quick, "sorry," before stepping out of the kitchen and back into the living room. George's head hurts. He was supposed to be angry at that asshole, but the way that Dream spoke, the softness in his voice, his eyes, dispelled any anger that George had. He was still mad, sure, but now curious as well. Why had he never seen that expression on Dream's face when he was out with his friends, or surrounded by girls? And why was George nervous to return to the party, nervous of Dream's gaze? 

George shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He grabs another beer and downs it, gathering courage to return to the party. And Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I just needed a setup for the rest of the story. If anyone actually reads this that would be amazing, and comments are appreciated!


	2. Pine

George couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about the boy in the green hoodie, how his eyes flashed around the room and finally settled on George, the softness they held. 

He couldn't stop thinking about his voice. Sweet, with a hint of a melody, and gentle, like he was holding George in his palm.

He couldn't stop thinking about being pressed into the counter, legs brushing legs and arms skimming arms, so close to something that neither boy would voice aloud.

He couldn't stop thinking about Dream.

It had been a week since the party, but George couldn't get Dream out of his head. How had his feelings of anger been replaced by confusion in less than an hour? Was this all it took to completely unravel him? 

George sat in his dorm room, alone. He was dressed to go out, but for some reason, he didn't know if he should. It was another party, but a little smaller than the last one. He knew that even though it was small, Dream would probably still be there. He could sniff out a party a mile away. But what did George care if Dream was at the party? It's not like they were friends. No, they weren't friends. Barely even acquaintances. In fact, George still kind of hates Dream. An apology wasn't going to make up for the embarrassment George suffered because of Dream's mistake. It would have to be bigger than that.

With a sigh, George shifted in his seat and took out his phone. He had a text from Sapnap that simply read, "where are you?". George sighed again and typed, "on my way". He shouldn't leave Sapnap alone at a party, and besides, maybe this one will be fun.

He starts down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, when George sees someone blocking his way. As he gets closer, a green hoodie enters his vision. There's no way.

"Hey George," says Dream with a grin. What the hell?

"Oh, so you know my name now," replies George, heart knocking in his chest. Why was Dream here? And why did he want to talk to George?

"I've always known your name," Dream mutters softly, looking into George's eyes. George is painfully aware of the uncomfortable thumping in his chest, but elects to ignore it. Whatever.

"Okay, well, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" adds George, trying to lighten the mood. He can't help but notice that Dream has fallen into step beside him, both boys walking together now. Dream smells like pine trees.

"Hey, you caught me," Dream laughs, a long wheeze escaping out of his lungs. George can't help but smile. Dream had a way about him. He makes you want to laugh with him, as if laughter is the best thing in the world and he wants to share it. George realizes that he's staring and he quickly looks down at his feet. Pine smells fucking amazing.

"So, where are you headed, Georgie?" Dream smiles. George startles at the nickname, looking up at Dream, who already has his own eyes set on George. He's never had a nickname before. Much less one that sounded so endearing. George took a moment to answer, allowing his eyes to drift across Dream's face, taking in all of the features on display. His cheekbones are set high, giving him a regal expression. His eyes are the color of pond lilies, with blots of brown and black spread across the iris. And his mouth. God, his mouth.

"Uh, just to this party," George finally replies, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He was definitely looking for too long. 

"Ah, a party. Me too," Dream says. "Skeppy's party, right?" George's eyes widen. That was the party.

"Y-yeah," George chokes out finally. He should've guessed that Dream would be there. He can't seem to stay away from all of the parties that George goes to. Strange.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you in there," Dream responds, and George realizes that they've walked all the way up to the front door. Dream walks in, directing one last smile towards George before he gets lost in the crowd of people. Great. Now what.

George heads over to the ping pong table where he spies Sapnap, who immediately hands him a beer upon arrival.

"Hey George, what took you so long?" Sapnap smiles drunkenly, like he just made a joke. George was used to it. Sapnap liked to party, and he liked to drink. He took beer and downed it. He didn't want to be the only sober one here.

As the night went on, George just got more and more drunk. He lost at beer pong over and over again, drinking more and more. After getting tired of losing, he left the living room and went into the kitchen to try and find some food. Drunk George meant hungry George, apparently. His head swimming, he teetered into the kitchen, steadying himself on the wall when he felt like he was going to fall on his face. After making the terrifying journey to the kitchen, he opened up the fridge, surveying the available food. A gentle tap on his shoulder made George spin around, arms out in a karate chop motion, ready to fight whoever it was that disturbed him. 

"Woah, killer, I don't think you're gonna need those," a familiar voice said. George smelled pine. He slowly looked up, and his eyes settled on Dream. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes zeroed in on George. "How did I guess that you would be in the kitchen," Dream says with a smirk on his face. He steps closer. 

"Dunno, good guess-?" George replies, a quiet hiccup interrupting his speech. Dream's gaze is intense and bloodshot, and George realizes that he's drunk as well. Dream takes another step, now only inches away. George can't help but drift his eyes down to Dream's lips, incredibly aware that he might be making a huge mistake. Dream steps once more, closing the remaining distance between them. 

Dream leans in, and whispers in George's ear, "Or maybe I was waiting to get you alone." Dream's lips tickle George's ear, and without thinking, George shivers. He feels the cold run down his spine, and he sees Dream's eyes widen. Dream takes his hands and gently places them on George's hips, anchoring him to the counter. The damn counter. "I couldn't do this last time," Dream says, his breath hot on George's neck. "It was too crowded. Too many people," he explains. But George doesn't care. He can't focus with Dream's hands exploring the way they are - around his waist, up his spine, around his neck. George takes his own hand and touches a finger to Dream's lips, and that's all Dream needs to grab George, lift him up on the counter, and start kissing him fiercely. 

It feels good. Dream is warm and sure in George's hands, and he's kissing him like they're the only ones in the room. Dream's hands squeeze George's thighs, and he lets a small moan escape out of his mouth. Dream takes this as encouragement, kissing him more recklessly and letting his hands roam across George's body. And George lets him. The smell of pine envelops them both, and Dream's lips start to travel down to George's neck, gently biting the soft skin, leaving bruises along the way. George pulls Dream closer, wrapping both of his legs around him and hanging his head back as Dream gets to work. He knows where to put his hands, knows what will make George shiver and squirm. Dream can't seem to get enough. He attacks George furiously, his lips spreading hot fire everywhere they went. His hands were a different story. They were quiet, stealthy, but every time skin touched skin, George couldn't help but gasp. This only encouraged Dream, who seemed to take it as a challenge to get as many sounds out of George as possible. It was their little game, and George didn't want it to end. 

George begins to speak when there's movement outside the kitchen. Dream's head flies up, and in a split second, his hands leave George's body and he's walking out the door towards the commotion. George sits on the counter in shock. How could Dream just leave? He was way too drunk to deal with this. George hops down off the counter, seeing stars, and attempts to walk towards the door. After what was probably one step, George's vision goes black, and the last thing he can remember before losing consciousness is the scent of pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh it's done. I don't know why but I think I write better at night, im just too tired to write in the morning and it sounds horrible lol. anyway thanks for the comments on the first chapter, it meant a lot to have people read my work, especially when I didn't think it would get any hits. so thanks again everyone <3


End file.
